Izimi
izimi is a free-to-download PC software productFinancial Times - Izimi in PC file sharing advance, by Chris Nuttall, FT tech correspondent. Retrieved June 26, 2007. that lets users share any file with anyone else on the internet, without the viewer/recipient needing to download any special software other than a standard web browser.InternetNews.com - A New Angle, Peer-to-Web Publishing, By David Needle. Retrieved June 26, 2007. izimi serves files direct from a user's own PC, so files that a user wishes to share do not need to be uploaded to any central service. The downloadable application is accompanied by a social networking website (www.izimi.com) that gathers together all izimi users and their publicly shared content and allows non-registered users to find izimi users and their content and comment or rate it. Like Kazaa, Limewire and similar P2P applications, Izimi places no restrictions on the type, size, or quantity of files that can be shared.Venture Beat - Izimi, latest social publishing site, by Matt Marshall. Retrieved June 26, 2007. This is economically possible because all izimi content is served direct from users' own PCs, not uploaded to central servers, and so there is no pressing need for izimi to impose such restrictions. This also means all downloads initiate a file transfer from the end user's PC. Files are only available while the PC is on, connected to the Internet and running the Izimi application. If all three conditions are not met, anyone trying to download the file will get an error message. The service launched on March 5, 2007. izimi is the brand name of eSeekers Ltd. ShareNow In mid 2007, izimi changed its name to ShareNow and the service was re-launched in April 2008. ShareNow is a social networking and media content company with the goal of recreating real life friendships, allowing users to maintain them as they would in their daily lives. Media and games are also a large facet of ShareNow, providing users with streaming content they can enjoy anywhere and anytime they wish. The ShareNow website allows customization of the user's Profile page and it also allows files of any type to be uploaded onto the user's Media page for others to view, download or comment on. A notable feature of ShareNow is its Sharewall which allows users to post their content (i.e. videos, pictures, audio files, presentations – any file type) onto the Sharewalls of other users. Sharewalls can therefore be used to organize something as elaborate as a competition, audition or casting call,http://www.sharenow.com/graffiti/wall/377/ International Model Search on ShareNow.comhttp://www.sharenow.com/graffiti/wall/335/ Casting call for "The Other Hef" on ShareNow.comhttp://www.sharenow.com/graffiti/wall/379/ On the Mike with Mike Sherman's "Indie Spotlight" on ShareNow.com or as simple as sharing a captured moment with a friend. On April 1, 2008, the comedy horror series, The Scream, starring Melissa Bacelar debuted on the worldwide web, hosted by ShareNow.com. There are now four-30 minute episodes available to view for horror fans around the world and eight more episodes are in production for release in the summer of 2008.http://webcast.broadcastnewsroom.com/articles/viewarticle.jsp?id=348005 'THE SCREAM' Debuts On ShareNow], Broadcast Newsroom press release, 1 April 2008 ShareNow, which is based jointly in Los Angeles, California and Oxford, England, was co-founded by Chris Chedgzoy and the British entrepreneur Nigel Robertson. References External links * ShareNow Category:Online social networking Category:Web 2.0 Category:Entertainment websites Category:Video hosting Category:Photo sharing Category:Image hosting Category:File sharing programs Category:Windows software Category:File sharing networks Category:File sharing